Back to The Past
by PoetryOpensTheHeart
Summary: Hermione is in Wizarding College, when she gets sent back to Hogwarts years by a telephone booth! Can she resist the ever so charming Fred Weasley? Will she ever get back to her own time? Will she be able to fix that mistake she made, years ago? One-shot


Hermione didn't stop until her eyes grew weary and her fingers stiff. She was almost finished writing her big Potions and Cures paper. It was about the cures for Dragon pox, a very serious medical issue years ago. The report had to be fifteen pages long, and fourteen font, Hermione, being the over-achiever she was, had it 12 font. She couldn't stand to not have her paper exceed the expectations.

She couldn't help it, she always got what she wanted. Well…almost everything. She remembered her schoolgirl crush on Fred Weasley…she sighed, lost in thought, it had been years since she had seen him.

But that had been child stuff, she was over him, she was almost a grown woman now, she was in wizard college, something only choice students were sent to. She knew she wanted to expand her knowledge, go to higher limits, and to challenge herself. She made new friends at this school, all were as nerdy as her, but she still sometimes found herself thinking of how it used to be, and wishing that she could go back, just for a little bit.

She closed her eyes for a moment, her eyelids closed off her eyes to darkness, her eyes almost sighed in relief, she was so tired. Being in college really took a toll on her sleep, that and balancing a job, she groaned, that thought reminded her that she had to be at work in about half an hour. She printed off her report, her 3ed rough draft, it was her last one.

She smiled, and remembered the first time that they got to use Muggle electronics at Hogwarts, the teachers finally complained so much about not being able to read children's handwriting, that they finally let them get cell phones, and computers. But that was it.

She was the last one in the library. Who was she kidding, she hadn't been the last person in the library since Hogwarts, this library was open all night long, and the students always used it. She looked around now, and saw random students, looking for books, typing on laptops, and reading.

Picking up her books, Hermione left, and went outside, embracing the warm spring air. She started for her job, she worked at a local, who guessed it, book shop, where they sold college books for students, and other people. It was in the middle of town, a wizarding town of course.

She looked up at the sign, it was a large book, and it flashed different titles. For a moment she stood there, and watched it flicker into different sayings. Come here to learn and read, and drink some of our honey mead! Knowledge is power, we are open every hour! We have every college book need, otherwise you might as well give your brain to a dragon to feed.

Hermione paused, and thought about the last one, it didn't really make sense, so Angel must have written that one. Angel was the other worker at the store. She wasn't to bright, but Hermione loved her anyways.

Hermione saw a flicker out of the corner of her eye. She saw a blue telephone booth, a new one, she could've sworn it hadn't been there when she arrived, just moments ago. She shook her head, she was imagining things…still…she couldn't resist going in. She still had almost fifteen minutes until her shift, she could check it out.

She lightly pressed on the sliding door, it creaked, making her jump, she stepped into the small space, leaning against the glass frame, she became extremely dizzy. Her back slowly slid down the glass as she fell to the floor, and her eye lids became to heavy to keep open, she blacked out.

Hermione's 6th year…

Hermione's shoulder was being shoved violently, she mumbled something and swatted the hand away. She heard a buzzing in her ears, she shook her head. Someone was yelling at her. Telling her to wake up, she didn't want to wake up, she didn't want to. She was so tired. So very tired.

She opened her eyes a crack, the whole world was blurry, she saw a blob, the blob that was shaking her, and a mat of red hair on the blobs head. She finally opened her eyes to see a frantic Ginny kneeling at her side.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, hugging her…well as good as you can hug someone with one of the people on the ground. "Ginny?" Hermione said, completely confused, Ginny looked so young, and she didn't even have that scar on her arm from the war! She looked around her, Hermione's mouth fell open, she saw stone walls, and a moving stair case, moving pictures, all clamoring and pointing at her, telling each other what happened. She was back at Hogwarts!

"You just passed out on our way to lunch! Are you alright?" Ginny said, helping her stand up. "Yeah…I think so…how did I get here?" Ginny scoffed, and giggled, "Nice joke Hermione! Duh we are at school, now we have to hurry or Ron will eat all of the pudding!"

Hermione nodded numbly, and felt a tug on her arm, she looked down, she was carrying her old purse! She had thrown it away years ago after she had torn it…she looked, it wasn't torn… she thought she must be in a dream. She opened it up, and pulled out a mirror, she gasped, she looked like her 17 year old self! (before anyone corrects me on that, Hermione was 12 when she started Hogwarts)

Ginny frowned, "What's wrong?" Hermione shook her head, as if to say nothing. She concentrated on what had happened last. She had stepped into that phone booth, and…then it hit her, she must've been transported back into her 17 year old body, back in time! She realized now how much different her older self looked, she had gotten highlights, worn more makeup, and gotten layers.

They walked into the Great Hall, and Hermione gaped at all of her old schoolmates, all just like she remembered them. She saw Ron and shrieked, and ran to him at full speed, tackling him down at full force. She smothered him with hugs and he looked completely confused. Everyone looked confused.

"Thanks, what was that for?" Ron asked, his ears turning red from the amount of people watching him. "I've missed you so much!" Hermione said, her eyes starting to tear up. "I just saw you like, ten minutes ago in History of Magic." He said, but he didn't know what Hermione knew. That in his seventh year, he would be murdered in the Great War.

Hermione had to restrain herself to not hug him again. "Yeah, I'm just…I don't know…uh feeling homesick?" she fibbed, shoving her mouth with food so she didn't have to talk. She didn't know what she should do! How would she get back home? She really didn't want to spend the next two years going through the same things again, and going through the war again.

The war was bad enough, having to go through it once! She contemplated on what to do next, when Dumbledore gave a small speech. His voice echoed throughout the Great Hall, even though he didn't even have a spell on his voice, and he wasn't yelling.

"Students, teachers, guests," he said, his eyes meeting Hermione, she was shocked, he could really tell she was from the future? The crowd of students looked around, looking for an indication on who the old headmaster was talking about, there wasn't anyone new there!

"I would like to have a short talk with you all about the importance of safety, there have been some people taking wild animals from the forbidden forest, and playing with them," his eyes wandered to a guilty looking pair of redheaded twins. "and other problems arising over the weekends, and free days, this will not be tolerated, and will be punishable by death," the students gasped, and he chuckled, "I'm only joking, but still you will get detention, so don't do it. Thank you." And he stepped down, smiling to himself.

The final plates cleared and Hermione was off to class. She froze, she realized she didn't remember her schedule from 6th year, she didn't know what class she had next. She ran to her old room, realizing she didn't know the password either. She swore under her breath. When she heard a voice behind her.

"Why Hermione Granger, I didn't know you swore, what would your dear mummy think?" Hermione turned around so fast she almost got dizzy. It was Fred, she took an intake of breath, he was as amazing as she had remembered him to be. His charming smile made her melt. "I…uh…forgot the password." She mumbled, embarrassed to be caught like this.

He smiled, and said the password, she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, why didn't she remember the password had been Numbas? She smiled, she knew how stupid she looked, she couldn't believe she wasn't over this schoolgirl crush of hers! "Thanks," she said to Fred, who ran his fingers through his red hair, "Anytime mione, someone's got to cover for the smart person, so people still think she's perfect," he winked at her, leaving her in silence.

She shook her head, knocking her out of her faze, and she entered the common room, old memories flooding around her. She went to her old room, and looked through her stuff, until she found her old schedule, written on her old diary. She checked the date, it was exactly two years into the future that she had come from.

She was supposed to be in charms! She ran, grabbing her books, she hadn't been late for a single class her entire Hogwarts education, and she wasn't going to start today. She dashed to the classroom, just seconds before being late, she sat down.

Professor Flitwick looked around the room, taking attendance, he started with questions, asking each and everyone in the class a question, and if they got it right, they would move onto the next round. The people who didn't get it, had to sit out. Hermione smiled, she remembered she always won this game.

Fifteen minutes, and 78 questions later it was down to her and Draco. She smirked, she had this in the bag, this is always how it went, she always won too. Her final question was, "Ms. Granger, what is Dragon pox? And is there a cure?" she almost laughed, she knew all about Dragon pox! It was what she wrote her report about!

"Dragon pox is when a dragon trainer, or tamer gets bitten by an infected dragon, or shares blood, or other body fluids with someone infected with it. The side effects are…" she rambled all about it for nearly ten minutes, saying everything she knew about it, and the class sat there with their mouths open.

"And ending my question, with yes, there is a cure." At the she smiled, and sat down. Professor Flitwick stood there, baffled, "Ms. Granger, you knew the origin it started in, the year it was discovered, and the twelve types of Dragons that can get it, and the seventeen that can't get it, and you would've gotten it right, but there isn't a cure. So I have to count the question wrong." He said it as if he couldn't believe it himself.

The whole class sat there, stunned, Hermione gave a wrong answer? This just didn't happen everyday. Hermione groaned, she realized that the cure hadn't been found yet, not for another eight months. She couldn't believe she had made that mistake. That small little mistake. She was no better then….someone stupid! Needless to say, she was quiet the entire class period.

Class ended, and the class left the room, and Hermione realized why she had seen Fred going to the common room, today was the last day of school for the 7th years! This was the last chance she would get. She realized now why she had been brought back. This was her second chance, so that she would never wonder, what would've happened if she had told Fred the truth.

She dropped her books in her room, and she knew where they would all be, they got to spend their last day in the Great hall, partying and having a last day with all of their friends. She heard a beeping noise to the left of her. She turned and saw a kid with a cell phone, texting.

She nearly started laughing, she remembered the cell phone craze, everyone was excited about the new Muggle technology they could play with, and they would call and text people all the time. That's it! She realized, she was going to ask for Fred's number, that's what girls did when they liked a guy, and if they gave it to the girl, they liked her back.

She skipped her next class, and snuck to the edge of the Great Hall, she smiled, he was right by the door, not talking to anyone, he was getting punch. She slowly went by the glass, and motioned for him to come out into the deserted hallway. He looked at her, puzzled, but he came out anyways.

Her heart was beating madly in her chest, this was it. She told herself, she could never regret not saying this. "Yeah?" he asked, holding a red cup. She took a big breath, and let it out, "Can I have your number, to like call you and stuff?" she asked almost shyly, and he paused, as if thinking and typed his number into her phone, her heart fluttered, she couldn't believe this!

She wondered how her old life would be changed by this! Was she going to date Fred? Without saying a word he walked back into the Great Hall, Hermione sighed, and sat in her room the whole time, daydreaming.

That night she woke up, and felt the over-whelming urge to call him. She bit her lip, and slowly dialed the number into her phone, it rang a few times when an animated voice came on. It said, "Hello, this is not the person you were trying to call, you've reached, the rejection hotline! Unfortunately the person who gave you this number did not want to give you their real number, this could be because you aren't their type or-" Hermione closed the cell phone with a snap.

She was furious, she couldn't believe he had given her this stupid number! She was past furious, she was so…she couldn't describe it, she was heartbroken too. Why had she tried this? It is foolish, thinking he would actually like her. She just wanted to go back to her own time! This was a waste of time, and she needed to go back to her job, and her friends!

She ran out of the school, out of the school grounds, the cold grass hitting her bare feet, she hadn't bothered putting on shoes. Tears blurred her vision, they were tears of anger, of sadness, of frustration, she finally stopped running, she looked around, she didn't know where she was.

She had never seen this place before, and sure enough, no more then a few feet away was a blue telephone booth, one she hadn't seen moments before. She ran into it without hesitation, she wanted to go home! She hadn't been looking, and she scratched her arm on the side of the booth, she paused, and felt her arm throb, it was starting to bleed. She stepped into the booth, and closed it behind her.

She embraced the familiar dizziness that consumed her within seconds, and she once again, slowly fell to the ground of the telephone booth…

Two years later…

Hermione's shoulder was being shoved violently, she mumbled something and swatted the hand away. She heard a buzzing in her ears, she shook her head. Someone was yelling at her. Telling her to wake up, she didn't want to wake up, she didn't want to. She was so tired. So very tired.

She opened her eyes a crack, the whole world was blurry, she saw a blob, the blob that was shaking her, and a mat of red hair on the blobs head. She finally opened her eyes to see a frantic boy kneeling at her side. She was confused, the last time she had woken up like this, it was Ginny. Who was this?

The man picked her up, his strong arms wrapped around her, setting her down on a bench. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice rang in her mind, why did he sound so familiar? She nodded slowly, and said, "I must've fallen, I'm not sure…" her voice shook slightly, and he chuckled. "I have those days too, I'm Fred Weasley..." he said and she sat there, shocked into pure silence.

"Normally when people give their name, its customary to give it back," he said, his eyes full of playfulness. That's when Hermione realized that he didn't recognize her! She did look a lot different then she had years ago, she remembered going to the past, was that all a dream?

"I'm Her- Hannah…" she smiled, and he shook her hand, but didn't let go, he pulled it to him, and had a worried look on his face, "Your hurt!" he pointed out, and ripped off a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around her bleeding arm.

"Wow, I barley know you and your already stripping for me," Hermione smiled, he laughed, after fixing her up Fred looked at her, studying her.

Fred couldn't believe his luck, he had broken up with his girlfriend a few weeks ago, and was wishing for someone he could meet, and he was walking home, and sees this girl passed out on the floor of a telephone booth. He rushed over to assist her, and he picked her up, bringing her to a bench, and was breathless at this young woman's beauty, she was no older then him, probably a little younger.

He couldn't resist, he helped her with her arm, not caring he was completely late for his dinner date with George, and she had a sense of humor, he was positive this was an angel. He almost shyly asked for her number.

Hermione's eyes became wide, he just asked for her number, so they could possibly go for a drink. This was her second chance, she could give him another chance. She knew it would be worth it. She smiled, and nodded, she knew this would be worth it, to put her heart on the line.

She dialed the number into his phone, and he grinned, and said he would give her a call that night, and blushed a light pink and said, "I hope you do," she winked, and walked away, leaving him breathless in the small park.

Hermione giggled, a swelling feeling arising in her chest. She went to work, not giving Angel an excuse on why she was late, Angel didn't ask. She wondered when he would call her, she couldn't wait.

Meanwhile…

Fred waited all night, not telling George that he met a beautiful girl, or that he was going to ask her out, he paced back and forth. Waiting until 8pm to call, that was about the right amount of time that wouldn't seem stalkerish when he called, or that he was to eager.

He opened his new cell phone, and went to his contacts, clicking on Hannah, he waited for it to ring, the ringing was endless, every ring felt like it took an hour, after two or three rings a voice clicked on. "Hello this is not the person you were trying to call, you've reached the rejection hotline!"

Author's note: haha you like this story? There really is a rejection hotline, and that's where I got the idea for this, please review!!


End file.
